Luck, It's against me
by DaRkNeSs4IcHi
Summary: “Luck never seems to favor me, sometimes I even wonder if I’m cursed ! A week of this… I wonder, would I be able to live to tell the tale?” Please read and review ! Thank you ! T to be safe. Chapter 2 is up ! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Why oh-why?!**

"_**Luck never seems to favor me, sometimes I even wonder if I'm cursed~! A week of this… I wonder, would I be able to live to tell the tale?"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own Hyuuga Natsume, which really breaks my heart. T,T sob~!**

**Chapter 1**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Uwaaaaaaah~! NO~! I don't want to! WAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" Mikan struggled with the tight hold that was dragging her up a steep slope towards an eerie looking forest.

"Let go! Let go! Noooooo~!" She continued to wail, thrash about in vain to free herself from his tight grip.

"Shut up, you wanted to go to this damned place! So suck it up and SHUT IT!" The raven haired boy snapped back as he continued to yank at Mikan's jacket, dragging her more and more into the eerie forest that lead toward the retreat castle the Academy surprisingly had.

"Hotaruuuuu~!!!! Help me!" She cried in panic reaching for Hotaru who followed suit. "That's what you get for dragging the cat in." She said matter-of-factly and ignored the high pitched wail that now escapes Mikan's lips.

Yes, it was her fault why Natsume was dragging her, he wouldn't have been here in the first place if it weren't for her meddling, he was going to duck out of this retreat, and she didn't like it. He said some stupid class retreat was just another excuse for teachers to slack off from teaching and that the event doesn't really bring people together and it has offended her that he thinks it was stupid. And so she forcibly dragged him towards the bus, dragging him and clinging to him until she finally exhausted all his patience and reluctantly came, –after he had given her a fierce direct noggin to the head –oblivious that it was actually her mentioning of Tsubasa being their junior staffer that made him change his mind.

"Shut it polka-dots or else 'I'll' shut you up." He said coldly, startling Mikan and rendering her speechless.

She was really looking forward to this retreat, couldn't stop blabbing about it for days, but when she saw the forest they would have to cross, she paled and wanted to back out. The forest was eerie and was the total opposite of the lively forest filled with cute animals that she has expected. The stretch in front of them bore no sign of life and the vegetation seemed to only contain vinery and dead trees, it was like a horror movie setting where zombies and of the sort would most likely pop up from the shadows. Freaked out by the sight she wanted to run back towards her dorm and would even gladly take lessons with Jin-Jin than stay a minute more here.

Natsume tugged harder on her jacket, yanking her from her remorse, she looked up only to note that they were already deep into the forest and that little light passed through the huddle of dead trees that towered around them only backed her earlier impression of it; Eerie. It was too eerie. Glancing towards the path they had ascended from, she briefly considered trying to get out of Natsume's grasp and make a run for it but as her eyes wondered pass the last student she saw that the forest looked like a maze and the worn path didn't look that much pronounced, thus would be rendered useless if she tried to find her way back.

Ruka idled near as Natsume continued to yank at her jacket, still not trusting her to not make a run for it. She caught Ruka's eyes and saw the sympathy in them, she smiled weakly back at him a bit teary eyed, hoping that her smile would pass as 'I'm okay'.

_Well, It's just the forest anyway, when we get to the retreat venue I'm sure it'll be alright. _A small smile now crossed her lips, _Then I could spend time with Hotaru! It'll be like a camping!_

Then suddenly Natsume stopped in his tracks and released the daydreaming Mikan without a heads-up, Mikan fell on the ground on her back, yelping in surprise.

Immediately she jumped on to her feet fuming. "What was that for! You didn't have to~" she trailed off, noticing that Natsume wasn't paying attention at all and was just staring up a head. She turned and followed his gaze, and to her utter shock, Nastume was staring at a haunted-mansion-like building that was perched at the top of a steep hill, framed with to dead willow trees.

Her mind went blank.

Then it was Narumi's voice that broke the silence, "Welcome to Gakuen Alice's Castle retreat!" He said loftily, smiling broadly at his stunned students.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The students filed in one-by-one as Narumi lead the way to the castle's interior. It was dark and the castle was filled with cobwebs, the furniture under layers of dust.

"Well we sure will be busy tonight!" He said cheerfully despite the gloom aura that now surrounded his students. "We'll have to clean some of the dust and get rid of the cobwebs before preparing for dinner!" He clarified, and turned as the last student came through the door. "Well now, everyone get their things up here!" He said pointing at the foot of the stairs, everyone, still panic-stricken at the realization that they would be spending a week here, paid attention to Narumi, wishing that he would tell them it was just a joke.

"Let's leave our things here and get busy! We'll be cleaning the main hall and the kitchen, some hallways and some restrooms before supper. After that we'll have a short meeting at the dining hall for room assignments and house rules!." He winked and the gloom that engulfed the students intensified a hundred fold.

Beside Mikan, Natsume boiled with irritation, not only was he dragged up here, he was now gonna spend the night on cleaning up the castle. Mikan coiled in fear as she clung onto Hotaru, if she pisses him off anymore tonight she might get her butt burned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After Mikan and the others had put away their stuff they began cleaning and dusting, Natsume, although irritated picked up a duster together with Ruka and began dusting some paintings that adorned the castle walls. Mikan on the other hand grabbed a broom with Yuu and began sweeping as far a way from Natsume as was possible, no doubt that she had caused most of his irritation, but staying away from the group was quite impossible, every now and then Mikan would jump and yelp in surprise whenever she heard some noise. "Y-Yuu! D-Did you hear that?!" She would ask as Yuu trembled a bit in fright as well. "I-It must be the w-wind" he would try to soothe her.

"Calm down," Hotaru murmured as she dusted the sculptures near Ruka and Natsume. "I'm sure those ghost wouldn't be interested in you."

"Waaaaaaah!! Don't… Don't mention ghosts!" Mikan clung to Hotaru, crying, this was definitely not the retreat she was hoping for, and knew that things was just starting to get worst.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Well! Everyone did a nice job!!" Narumi cheered from the front of the crowd, "Now, I know you guys are starving so let's all head for the dinning room and eat! Neh??" He said smiling enthusiastically as students began throwing away their cleaning material and following him towards the castles dinning room.

Though the castle still looked eerie Mikan calmed down a bit a she sat down opposite Ruka and Natsume at the dinning table. It was silly that she was scared of this place, after cleaning the castle looked a lot better and less spooky, and with Hotaru by her side at all times she knew she'd be alright.

Hotaru noticed Mikan ease up, "You okay now?" She asked the brunette, finding herself smiling as well when Mikan smiled back, Natsume on the other hand still had a frown on his face evidently still not pleased with the place.

"Neh, Mikan-chan were would you be sleeping tonight?" Yuu asked trying to engage the others in small talk while they sat waiting for their meal to be served.

Mikan turned to smile at Yuu, wondering about that too. "I wanna share a room with Hotaru!" She smiled and clung on to Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed, "I guess this week will be a pain."

"Ehhh?! What do you mean?! Won't it be nicer 'coz we'll share a room?!" Mikan asked still clinging onto Hotaru as people began serving supper, Natsume sat quietly opposite Mikan, glancing up and down the hall wondering how bored would he be by being here for a week when someone tapped his shoulder.

Natsume looked up at the same moment Mikan called enthusiastically, "Tsubasa-sempai!"

The blue-haired teen sat down beside Nastume smiling at Mikan as he placed some food on the table. "Hi there! Everyone feeling okay?" He asked grinning.

Nastume frowned, the last thing he wanted now was for Tsubasa to be all touchy-feely with Mikan. And as if sensing his annoyance, Tsubasa turned to him, still with that lopsided grin. "Yo! Natsume feeling alright??" He asked, Natsume just glared back at him.

"Tsubasa-sempai, where have you been?! I was looking for you! Uwaaaaah! Sempai why didn't you warn us that we'll be staying here?!" She said, half crying and dashing towards Tsubasa from her seat. "It's like a haunted mansion!" She whined as the food servers placed down their dinner.

"There, there." Tsubasa soothed, ruffling Mikan's hair, "It'll be okay, the castle isn't _that_ haunted!" at this Mikan wailed, _"Haunted?!"_ Hotaru and Yuu began eating their dinner as Natsume pretended to act indifferent, though really his irritation has quite intensified in the last few seconds.

Ruka sighed, predicting this was going to be a _long_ week.

Though the food seemed basic enough the students ate eagerly, wolfing down servings after servings and pushing down so much food in their mouths their jaw could break. It was definitely the toll for cleaning such a huge castle.

As Mikan fought to get her dessert back from Hotaru, Narumi spoke up again, clearing his throat first to get the students attentions. "So~! Now that everyone is well fed can we proceed to the room assignments and house rules??" He asked ever so enthusiastically, only earning groans of annoyance and impatience.

"Well this year I thought of something different~!" He chimed gleefully, again earning groans, groans of foreboding. Whatever was making Narumi excited sent shivers down their spine, and that was never such a good sign.

Though Mikan looked enthusiastic as well, some good news should be able to take her mind off the _eeriness _this castle had. "What is it sensei?!" She asked loudly, craning her neck to get a fuller view of Narumi.

Narumi smiled at the question, "Well~!" He started while cocking his head to the side, such a sweet tone wrapping at the words. His students shivered, not a good sign at all.

"We all know that the room assignments are always by divisions and ability type, but that wouldn't help in the goal of this retreat, so instead of just giving you rooms…." Everyone hung to his every word now as he paused dramatically with a sickly sweet smile that only translated to 'trouble'. "We'll be drawing room assignments~!" Everyone's jaw dropped, 'NO!' was the unuttered plea. And as if to make matters worse, "With this special Alice 'Hate' papers~!!!!" He boomed excitedly holding out a fish bowl with red sheets of papers in it, all of which bore the alice 'A'-inside-a-star mark.

Everyone gasped in shock, and suddenly a loud chattering feast broke, students started talking feverishly with their seatmates, complaining loudly and rudely while Narumi just smiled and added, "Wow, now aren't we lively?? Neh?" he said the last word with the same sickly sweet voice.

Mikan stared blankly, again she was lost, she turned immediately at Hotaru who seemed to be affected by the news as well, she was looking quite annoyed though her face was still perfect and smooth.

Ruka was worse, he was looking down, obviously taken a back by the sudden turn of event and looked like he was dreading something. Confused even more she turned to Natsume, who huffed more irritated than before and was glaring at Narumi's direction. Yuu was looking like he was about cry and Permy was already shouting complaints with Mocho. "Neh, Hotaru? Why is everyone so upset?" She asked as Hotaru slumped back in her seat.

Natsume looked at her from the corner of his eye, listening in on their conversation. Hotaru sighed and faced her, "See those red papers?" She asked while pointing at the fish bowl in Narumi's hands, now sounding bored. Mikan nodded in response waiting for Hotaru to continue. "Their blank–" Miakn cut her off, "Huh?! Why is it that?!" She asked in confusion.

Hotaru continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "When you draw that paper it'll bare the name of your worst enemy." She said flatly. "So Sakura-san's would bare lots of names then?!" Kokoroyumi said butting in out of nowhere, Mikan answered with an, "EEEEEHHHH?!" Both in response to Hotaru's shared information and Koko's words.

Tsubasa chuckled nervously, "Well it all depends really, those papers won't come close to tell your actual enemy's name, just someone you can't stand at the moment or can't bear to be around with." Mikan sighed in relief. That was good; she wasn't really annoyed with someone right now.

As if predicting the question that came in to her mind Hotaru spoke, "And when the feeling of hate doesn't really exist, the paper would just simply pick the greatest negative emotion of that person and bare the name of the person that causes it."

At this Mikan had to double take and stare at Hotaru, "Huh?"

Hotaru went back to finishing her stolen dessert, the loud chatter subsided a little as Narumi went back in front and placed the fish bowl on a high stool, Mikan waited for Hotaru to continue while Narumi was still busy asking people to pipe down but Hotaru just shrugged, It was Koko who continued for her, "It means when 'hate' isn't there then it'll just go for minor negative emotions such as longing, sadness, hurt and of the sort."

"Well if you try to see it in Narumi-sensei's point of view it does sound like a good idea, people would have the chance to make up and stuff." Yuu added, looking as if he was trying to cheer himself up.

"But all in all it would be awkward," Tsubasa added as Narumi called in the first student to draw a paper. "Imagine sharing a room with someone you hate." Tsubasa finished as he mentally prayed that someone less lucky was higher in Natsume's blacklist than he was.

"Wait?" Mikan suddenly looked up as if realizing something, "Tsubasa-sempai your going to share a room like everyone else? Don't you have those staffer quarters or something?" Mikan asked, brightening up a bit at the idea. Natsume shifted in his seat so that he was now facing back at the table. "No, we'll be assigned the way you guys do, so I'm not really sure who I would be sharing a room with." He wished again that someone less lucky than him was higher in Natsume's hit list.

"Then what if I pretended to hate you?" Mikan asked almost jumping to her feet, everyone turned to stare at her, "What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked warily.

"I mean, you said that the paper only reveals the name of the person you dislike most at the moment, what if I pretended to hate you? Well, try to hate you?!" Her smile broadening as everyone began to look hopeful at the idea. "Ohhhh~! I get it!" Tsubasa whispered excitedly as he leaned in, as if not wanting others to hear of their scheme.

"It's worth a shot." Hotaru had a small smile on her lips, Yuu cried tears of relief and Ruka heaved a heavy sigh, Natsume on the other hand infuriated further.

"So do something to piss me~!" Mikan whispered back at Tsubasa as everyone was trying to do their best and muster their emotions to hate someone they don't really detest.

"Mikan your ugly!" Tsubasa suddenly blurted out so suddenly Mikan's eyes popped wide and she fumed, "Hey! No insulting how I look~!" Tsubasa chuckled, it was working. "Well I'm sorry, but I really had to lay that fact out of the table."

"What?! Fact?! I'm not ugly!" She said, obviously swayed by the comment, getting pissed indeed.

"Ugly!"

"I dare you say that again sempai!" She hissed.

"…" Tsubasa paused as others indulged themselves with the same task. "Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly flat chest~!" Tsubasa chanted as Mikan turned scarlet and yelled back, "Wah! Stupid sempai! You're the one who's ugly!!!"

Natsume sat still while watching Mikan bicker with Tsubasa, his eyes trained on her infuriated face, _what is she doing?!_ He asked himself in disbelief, _is she really that stupid to fall for his obvious lies so that she'd get mad? I thought she wanted to spend the weak sharing a room with Imai. _The thought that Mikan now wanted to share a room with Tsubasa was beyond irritating, but he couldn't cut in and insult her for it, somehow he held it back and instead watched them bicker away. He was _so_ engrossed with his own fury that he had not at all tried to get annoyed with Ruka, so that they could share a room, anyway, he could never get mad at him, whether it was pretend or not, it was already moot. So he watched in silent torment as Mikan and Tsubasa infuriated each other even more. Though under other circumstances he was sure he'd enjoy this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mikan huffed indignantly as Narumi called her to draw a piece, Tsubasa had yelled at her, "Try not to mess up and pick someone _else's _name!"

_Stupid sempai! He's over doing it~! Now I'm really pissed!!! _She thought as she stomped all the way towards the center aisle, her irritation still not wavering; she blindly dunks her hand inside the bowl and drew a piece before stumping back towards her seat. Still angry she jerked the red little paper open and stared at it for a full minute before she turned to Hotaru. "Why is mine still blank??" She wondered if her theory had backfired.

"Idiot, the name would only show up if all the pieces are drawn."

Mikan sighed in relief, "Ohhhh…. Right~!"

Natsume shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Mikan looked up and caught his eye, "Have you already drawn your paper Natsume?" She asked cheerfully.

"None of your business, polka-dots." He snapped coldly and averted his gaze so sharply it was a blur.

Mikan blinked twice before leaning towards Ruka, "What's his problem?" She whispered, Ruka shrugged in response.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Yosh~! So this is it guys~!" Narumi squealed excitedly, "The second I lift this last sheet, the name and room number will appear on your piece of paper~!" Everyone fell silent in a sea of dread. There was a drum roll as Narumi-sensei's hand burst through the rim of the fishbowl.

Then, "TADA~!" he yelled triumphantly as if he won a big race and immediately everyone hastily opened their piece of paper. Gasping and cries of horror filling the dinning hall immediately. Mikan turned to look at the name written on her best friend's paper first, "Who'd you get Hotaru??" She asked curiously, Hotaru faintly grinned as she saw the name, "Ruka Nogi. Room 86"

Ruka blanched. Mikan gasped, "Huh?! Why?! Are you and Ruka fighting?" She asked, shocked.

Hotaru still had that faint grin on her face as she settled back in her seat, much more comfortable than before. "No, but he'll definitely make me rich."

Just as Ruka thought. He suddenly dreaded the week that was now clearly going to be much, much more intolerable, he could feel her camera now, waiting for him to slip and give her a good product to sell. He didn't even bothered to open his own paper to check if the nightmare was real, he knew it was, no point to torture himself more.

_Wow~! My idea worked! _She giggled and opened her own paper at the same time Tsubasa did, and then she stared, closed her paper and reopened it again.

"Huh? I'm rooming with four-eyed chicken?" He said out loud as he read the name, confused.

Ruka furrowed his brow and took a look at Tsubasa's paper, his lips twitching down into a frown. "If Tsubasa-sempai isn't rooming with Mikan…" He trailed off; gazing up at Mikan's stunned face.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at Mikan and took the paper from her hands. It read, "Natsume Hyuuga. Room 204"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Whoa, that was a long first chapter~! XD Ahahaha, I didn't even plan on writing another fic, since I'm not yet done with my FMA fic entitled, 'The "END" of the Story's End.' And the fact that I've been super busy this month, but I just couldn't shy away from this story~! Dang~! I guess It's because I've been indulging myself with lots of MxN fics~! Huhuhuhu~! *Natsume, intoxicating me as ever~!***

**I hope this time I'd be able to update sooner, sigh, I feel guilty really, I just hope this time I'd have more free time to update the chapters,**

**Never the less~! I hope you guys enjoy this~! XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Ichi-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Luck', it's against me.**

"_**Luck never seems to favor me, sometimes I even wonder if I'm cursed~! A week of this… I wonder, would I be able to live to tell the tale?"**_

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked G.A wasn't mine and up to now I'm still wishing it was… Sob… poor me!**

**Chapter 2**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Huh?!" was Mikan's only response.

"Oh" Tsubasa formed a little 'O' with his lips, _So _she _was the less lucky soul, poor Mikan, she hadn't lived her life well._ He thought, wanting to smirk.

"Tough luck Sakura~!" Koko grinned as he read the horror in her thoughts. Mikan looked up and stared at Natsume who stared back coldly.

"Shall we start digging your gave?" Kitsuneme offered, smirking stupidly at the horrified brunette.

"Waaaaah~! You horrible Mikan~! You planned this on purpose~!" Sumire was crying out loud, looking as if she wanted to chunk a table at Mikan.

"Again, that's what you get for dragging the cat in." Hotaru repeated her words earlier and took a sip of tea as Narumi began asking for the student's attention.

"Waaaaah~! No!" Mikan gasped in horror while they were giving their insults, she hadn't counted that Natsume was still tremendous annoyed with her.

"Mikan, be strong~!" Yuu encouraged as he too got a bad pair, his was Sumire Shouda, someone who hasn't been nice to him at all, and this sure would be tough.

"Oh~! So lively~!" Narumi said smiling as bickering after bickering filled the air. "Sooooooo~! Now that we've gotten that assignment thing over! We'll proceed with the house rules~!"

"Wait sensei~!" Mikan called desperately for Narumi but Narumi ignored it and a couple more of complaints. Mikan looked defeated and wanted to cry but Tsubasa reached for her and patter her shoulder, "Don't worry things would perk up~!" He promised, grinning now at the irony. Natsume's hell of a week looked so much brighter to Tsubasa now, he wished he could say the same for Mikan though, who just exchanged her purgatory for hell itself. "So, curfew is still at 9pm! Exemption would only be granted for activities that would occur latter than that~!" He was still smiling and the mention of after hours activities made everyone forget about their horrible room-match-making and wonder what sort of activity would take place so late at night.

"No exchanging of room assignments~!" The gloom suddenly returned, "If anyone tried to do so we'll know~! And that poor sap would be sleeping at the dungeons for the rest of the week, `kay??" He winked at them; they felt their skin crawl at the obvious threat the wink had conveyed.

Mikan slumped in her seat knowing that it was impossible to get a different room assignment now that Narumi had banned it. "Uwaaaa~! Not fair! Duroi! Duroi! Duroi! Durrroooiiii~!" the poor sap whined. Unknown to her, Natsume watched her carefully, eying the dejection her facial features where conveying. "Idiot" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, I also had another purpose for those room assignments~! Tee hee hee~!" He giggled, much to everyone's horror. "You're supposed to look for a partner while on this retreat so that both of you could do the activities together, but I guessed that everyone would just choose a friend, and that's no fun!" Everyone paled as the words sank in.

"So you'll be working together with your roommate for the rest of the week. `kay?!" Narumi winked mischievously making everyone's mouth gawked open.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey! Natsume~! Would you please help me up with this?" Mikan nearly shouted as she asked for the third time, she was trying to lift the heavy curtains that covered the huge window near her bed, Natsume, once again ignored her and continued to read his manga.

"Ei?!" She called, Natsume still didn't bother to turn.

Furious, she dropped her hold of the curtain and marched toward Natsume, halting in front of his bed, she held her hands at her hips, her mouth in an annoyed pout. "Why the heck are you ignoring me?!" She demanded.

Natsume continued without pause.

A vein popped on her forehead and she yanked the manga out of his hands as hard as she could, Natsume stiffened as she startled him, annoyed he turned to her. "What?!" He spat, absolutely ticked.

"I was asking your help with the curtains~!" She demanded just as annoyed as he was.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and snatched the manga from Mikan's hands so suddenly she was caught off guard it practically slipped through her fingers. "Asking me in such a rude manner won't make me help you."

"I was asking nicely before! You keep pretending I didn't exist!" She yelled back as he opened the manga again and began to read where he left.

Natsume ignored her again,

"Hey?" She prompted, but he didn't answer.

"Natsume?!" Mikan pouted, glaring at Natsume while he read his Soul Eater manga as if she wasn't standing there staring at him. Pissed she tried to grab the manga again, but this time Natsume was on guard and leaned back to get the manga out of her reach, she leaned further, reaching out for it as Natsume tried to push her away, "Stop it idiot! I'm trying to read!"

"You're been acting really weird and~" Her foot slipped as she reached farther toward the manga and with a yelp, fell on top of Natsume.

"Quit jumping on top of me like that!" He spat, irritated as the added weight squished the air out of his lungs, Mikan blushed furiously and jumped off him. "Sorr~" Then her balance went off again as she leaned away from Natsume, with a sickening crash she fell on the floor, back first.

Natsume sat bolt up right in alarm and reached for Mikan, only to stop when he saw her position.

Sprawled on her back, with her feet still hanging on to the bed Mikan cringed in pain, "Ow!" her skirt flipped and revealed her underwear for the world to see. Instead of reaching out to help her on her feet he leaned on the side of the bed just by her right foot, leaned his chin on one hand and said nonchalantly, "Had a hard fall strawberry fields??"

Mikan snapped her head towards his and saw that poker face he had on again, then she hastily followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at, at that point Mikan blushed every shade of scarlet that was possible and scrambled to get her bearings and shouted, "PERVERT!" And dashed out of the room crying, "Waaaaah~! No one would want to marry me now~!"

Natsume smirked at himself before settling in on his bed again, his annoyance all gone and was now replaced by pure mirth.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Later that same night Mikan lie awake in her bed, still half crying for what happened, too bad it was nearly curfew when she ran off; she was caught by two staffers and nearly forced her back in their room as she insisted she would be sleeping in Hotaru's room. Natsume rolled his eyes as the door swung shut in her face.

Not wanting to face him anymore she ran to the bathroom and changed into her PJ's and went straight to bed without another word, pretending to sleep as furious tears spilled from her eyes. _Luck never seems to favor me, sometimes I even wonder if I'm cursed~! A week of this… I wonder, would I be able to live to tell the tale?_

As unconsciousness finally started to engulf her she heard a faint moan, she sat up right immediately, looking at Natsume's bed only to find the raven haired boy fast asleep. Mikan stared at him for a long pause, and deciding that he just probably moaned in his sleep she laid her head back on the pillow. She stared at Natsume's peaceful face for a few seconds more before she began to close her eyes. But as the unconsciousness tried to get to her again, she heard the same sound. Her eyes popped open and craned her ears to try and pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

After a pause it came again. Mikan's heart beat picked up the pace as she listened intently, as the seconds ticked by she found that she was holding her breath; she exhaled and inhaled another lungful as she waited for the sound to come again. And when it did it sounded much louder and closer than before.

Immediately she jumped off the bed and ran to Natsume's bed, shaking his shoulder. "Natsume?? Wake up! Hey? Did you hear that just now?!" She asked, Natsume stirred in his sleep and tried to turn to his other side when Mikan shook him again, "Natsume?!" She called, nearly pleading, then the moaning voice came again, what was worse it sounded directly behind her.

Her eyed popped wider and without a second thought she jumped at Natsume's bed and hugged him, yanking him awake, "WHATZGOINON?!" He bellowed in shock as Mikan buried her face on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing polka dots?! You perverte~"

"Someone was here!" Mikan half chocked and cried it out, cutting off Natsume. Natsume sat up, alert and look around his surroundings, trying to find something or someone out of place. The room was dark and not a single thing was illuminated, the curtains where still closed and the only sight of light was the one that was coming from the slip beneath their door. Everything was still as he focused on the silhouettes of furnitures.

When he couldn't find anything though he turned to the brunette that was hugging him so tight it was getting uncomfortable. "Look polka if you think I'd fall for your lame excuse to find a way to molest me then you'r~"

"Someone was here!" She stated each word more deliberately; her voice shook as she did so.

Natsume stared at the petite girl who had her arms wrapped around him, measuring whether to believe that what she said was true or whether she must have just imagined it. "What exactly happened?" He asked, trying to sound less annoyed than he felt.

"I-I was trying to get some sleep when I heard something" She chocked the words out through sobs, "Then I sat up and looked whether you were the one doing it, but you-you were already asleep, I tried to ignore it but then it came again, and again, then…." Her voice shook so violently now Natsume half thought she was chocking on her tears. "When I was trying to wake you up I heard it…b-behind me!" Her sobs worsened, Natsume suddenly remembered she wasn't tough when it came to these things.

"Maybe it was just your imagination" He offered, sounding calmer than before, still pissed though, being woken up so rudely like that.

Mikan shook her head fiercely. "No, I wasn't imagining it!"

"Well it's gone now, so go back to bed." He said flatly, annoyed still, Mikan didn't budge. For a pause Natsume just stared at her, and then he tried again. "Go back to your bed."

"I-I'm scared" She whispered, Natsume was silent. "What if that ghost grabs me or something?!" She demanded and Natsume felt a vein pop, 'ridiculous'. Natsume, getting full of it lay back down, Mikan stiffened as she felt Natsume lie down. "Suit yourself, idiot. Believe in those stupid childish things, I'm going back to sleep." He said and closed his eyes, arms resting at the back of his head.

"Wa~Wait! You can't go to sleep yet! He-help me get to Narumi-sensei first!" Mikan panicked as she looked up and saw that Natsume has closed his eyes.

"Go look for Naru yourself, I'm going back to sleep." He said coolly, with a dismissive tone.

"Wha-what about me?! Natsume?!" She pleaded.

Natsume smirked at that and taunted, "You're already sleeping on the most comfortable bed there is here, still not satisfied?"

Mika blushed as she understood what he was implying, "I-I don't want to sleep here on your bed! I want to tell sensei what happened! Maybe he'll let me go stay with Hotaru or Tsubasa-sempai! Ei!? Are you listening!? Natsume?! I'm not sleeping with you! Hey?!"

But Natsume was already back to sleep, far from caring what she was whining about now.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Darn!" Mikan muttered under her breath as soon as she was sure that Natsume was really fast as sleep again. She stared into the empty room, debating whether to just follow his advice and go back to bed or should she just dash towards Narumi-sensei's room alone. And there was this; just stay where she was until morning.

_Like hell I would. _Mikan gritted her teeth in irate. If only Natsume had at least switched on the lights she would be able to go back to bed immediately, that noise really scared her and she didn't want to walk all the way to the light switch alone.

The brunette wondered crossly if she could just dash to Narumi's room alone, but then again she couldn't even get up to switch the lights on, how would she able to pull that off?

Mikan groaned and laid her head down, then after a silent pause…. "KYAAAAA~HMPF~!" She squealed and jumped back, muffling her out burst with her own hands, Natsume stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. Mikan mentally kicked herself for reacting like that when she realize what she was leaning on; Natsume's chest.

Not wanting to give the pervert an excuse to taunt her with the following morning Mikan decided to just go back to her own bed, but the minute her feet touched the rug covered floor it came again.

A low moan startled Mikan, immediately she snatched her legs back up and cringe beside Natsume while shutting her eyes tight. The low moan didn't seem to grow louder like last time, though it now sounded in constant intervals now rising Goosebumps all over the poor Mikan. She clutched at Natsume's shirt nervously and whispered, "Natsume? Natsume! The weird sound came back~!" She buried her face in his chest again, far to petrified to flinch away from him. The sound came again, and Mikan squeaked nervously; the sound was coming from their room.

"Natsume~!" She whispered, half-begging and half-sobbing.

Natsume, still half-asleep tried to open his eyes as Mikan tugged at his shirt. Then groaned when he heard her complains about a weird sound again, barely awake he sent a not-so-gentle-noggin to her scalp and muttered, "Sleep, Mikan." At the same time Mikan whined, "Ow!" Then slipped back to unconsciousness immediately.

Mikan was on the brink of fresh tears as Natsume slipped back to sleep, both for the now searing pain her head had and the fact that he whet back to sleep, scared as she was with what was happening she calmed down a bit after his try to sort of comfort her, half-asleep as he was. She was furious that Natsume won't help her out but thankful that he didn't kick her off of his bed, it made her feel a bit better. A bit, that's that.

"Mou~!" She moaned defeated, and head*desk (rather, head leans on his chest) in her misery. "Stupid Natsume…"

The sounds might have continued to bother her, still she was able to calm down enough to slip into oblivion herself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A loud bell chimed in the distance, waking Mikan up from her peaceful slumber. She stirred in her sleep while groaning, annoyed of the disturbance the bell provided. She reached for pillow again, wrapping her arms around it blindly and settled against it, trying to get some more shut eye. The pillow was warm and so comfortable making her smile weakly and lean her cheek eagerly against it as she ignored the continues chiming of the morning wake up bell when…. "Are you quite done yet?!" A voice hissed venomously, making the brunette's eyes flutter open. She glanced up towards the sound to meet a pair of dangerously narrowed eyes with blazing red orbs.

"If you're done molesting me, then get off!" He hissed and spoke the last three words more deliberately than needed. Mikan's eyes grew wide as saucers. And after a stunned silence a piercing shriek joined in with the morning's wake up bell.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura Mikan, after falling off Natsume's bed again from this morning's encounter, sobbed silently as Natsume lead the way through a maze of corridors to get to the dinning room for breakfast. She kept a good 5m space between her and Natsume, though not letting herself any farther back than that. Last night's encounter with the supernatural –so she thought– was still fresh in her mind making her believe that this castle truly is haunted. It wasn't much help right now that their room was at the highest floor and at the farthest end of their floor. What a luck in deed, might as well be locked in a tower to her.

Well, she'll have her chance at that…

"Oi, strawberry fields," Natsume said, cutting the silence so abruptly Mikan flinched in surprise, "Why are you keeping your distance?" He asked, and added "Not that I mind."

Natsume was watching Mikan from the corner of his eyes the whole time, even rolling his eyes as she shifted her gaze from side to side, eyeing the paintings that adorned the castle walls and the armors that marked every pillar, warily.

Mikan huffed crossly and fired back, "Because you're a pervert idiot!"

Natsume's eyes narrowed as he stopped from his tracks and turned to glare at Mikan, she flinched under his hostile stare. His attempt to divert her mind off the place was already out through the window. "Eh? That painting's staring at you?" He said abruptly pointing at the painting Mikan was passing, instantly she snapped her head towards the painting and to her horror it was staring at her, making her scream in shock as Natsume continued with a, "Or did it?"

The brunette made a mad dash towards Natsume and clung to his right arm with a, "Mou! Natsume! Quit it!" She said furiously, Natsume just shrugged. "Not my fault you're stupid enough to fall for that." He added nonchalantly, making Mikan drop his arm. She stuck out her tongue at him as he turned to head for the dinning room once more.

Mikan continued to give frantic glances as they passed more ornaments and such, though this time she was walking closer to Natsume. As they turned at the last corridor though, "SAKURA!" Something dropped from above in front of Mikan and freaked her out, Mikan screeched in terror as the white silhouette floated a few feet above ground in front of her. Her mouth foamed, her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Eh? She fainted?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ehehehehehehe….. *sweatdrop* wonder how that went? (sigh, actually I'm having trouble with writing right now, whatever I do everything I write seems so dull to me…)**

**Well, putting aside my tirade *which I cut short coz really, I would go on and on…* I wanted to mention my first 'Room assignment' distribution, see Hotaru wasn't really going to be Ruka's roomy before, I just decided on that at the last moment, and so did with the other's roomy assignment.**

**I was really considering making Hotaru room with her brother Subaru, *giggles at the thought* or with Permy's older brother. *shivers in horror at the image of Hotaru glaring at me* but thought better of it. (or cowardly anyway, so instead I just gave her the chance to get some more blackmail material, lols). Ruka on the other hand was originally planned to room with Permy, (since he wasn't the type to hate people, the paper would just go with his other emotions, 'irritation' which he didn't consciously bothered with, but still his body knew the truth, Permy could really be annoying, though I like her a lot~! XD ) Yuu with a school bully, *or Mocho would do, lols* Misaki with four-eyed-chicken (I'm used to calling him that, ahahah). Natsume with Tsubasa, (poor sap, he hasn't lived right, lols) and Mikan with Tono~! (see, I was planning that her alice would interfere with the paper and would somehow cause a glitch, reversing the effects, making her room with someone she's comfortable with, much to Natsume's irritation, neh?? Ahahaha)**

**Sigh, well what do you think of the story so far? The first activity for the retreat is coming up, (and I'm also open for activity suggestions)**

**Errr…. I dunno why by I sound weird while trying to convey my thoughts, *specially with writing this chapter, oh well***

**Thank you again for reading~! Please leave a review minna-san~!**

**And that's to Emily-chan~! *She's the first that acknowledged my story, 'so happy' ahahahahaha~!***

**Genki desu minna~!!!!**


End file.
